Just You Who I Love
by JejeKyu Red Saphire
Summary: "Cho Kyuhyun itu sasaran empuk para Seme, jadi semakin cepat kau menjadikannya milikmu, semakin cepat pula mereka berhenti mengincar Kyuhyun"/ "Bukan Cuma KyuMin shipper yang menjamur dimana-mana, masih ada WonKyu shipper, HaeKyu shipper, MiXian shipper..."/ "Jujur saja...emm... aku lebih suka MinKyu couple" *bad summary* A MinKyu (SungminKyuhyun) fanfiction/ Kyu!Uke


Cast : Sungmin, Kyuhyun, and Super Junior members (eum..gak semua sih..)

Pairing : MinKyu (Sungmin Kyuhyun)

Genre : Romance

Rate : T

Lenght : Oneshot

Warning! : BoysLove, Shounen-ai, Kyu!Uke (Kyuhyun always be the uke on my fanfict..khukhukhu~)

Desclaimer : Super Junior, God, their family, themself, and Kyuhyun absolutely mine! (no protes!)

.

Happy Read^^

.

"Yaa! Siwonie hyuung! Kembalikan!",Kyuhyun berusaha menggapai PSP nya yang direbut paksa oleh Siwon.  
"Ani... Kau terlalu asyik main game sampai lupa makan! Jadi makanlah dulu, baru ku kembalikan!", putus Siwon tegas.  
"Aish... Tapi aku malas ke dapur,hyung...",Kyuhyun yang akhirnya menyerah, mendudukkan dirinya di sofa.  
"Yaa, kalau tidak makan kau bisa mati! Lihat ini, kurus sekali...",ujar Siwon setelah menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyuhyun. Tangan kekarnya mengangkat-angkat tangan kurus Kyuhyun, membuktikan perkataannya barusan.  
"Ck.. menyebalkan. Kalau mau aku makan, ambilkan saja makanan untukku,"  
"Yah! Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu apa?"  
Siwon terkekeh pelan, kemudian ia beranjak menuju kamarnya. Twitteran dengan Kibum, mungkin?  
Sementara itu, Ryeowook yang merasa ada aura aneh di sekitarnya, langsung menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya.  
Didapatinya seorang Lee Sungmin dengan wajah masam berdiri di dekat pintu dapur, memandang ke arah ruang TV.  
"Menyebalkan,"  
Ryeowook mematikan kompornya, kemudian menghampiri salah seorang hyungnya itu. Ryeowook tersenyum setelah mengetahui apa yang membuat Sungmin jadi begitu.  
"Cemburu,eoh?",Ryeowook menyikut lengan Sungmin pelan, kemudian terkekeh pelan.  
"Yaa! Wookie! Kau ini mengagetkan saja!,"Sungmin langsung memandang kesal pada Ryeowook.  
"Hehehe... makanya, cepat nyatakan cintamu! Cho Kyuhyun itu sasaran empuk para Seme, jadi semakin cepat kau menjadikannya milikmu, semakin cepat pula mereka berhenti mengincar Kyuhyun,"ujar Ryeowook menceramahi.  
"Arraso... Hajiman... Bagaimana kalau dia tidak mencintaiku?",Sungmin memandang Ryeowook sedih.  
"Yaa, semua orang bahkan tau kalau Kyuhyun itu dekat sekali denganmu! KyuMin shipper sudah menjamur dimana-mana. Jadi kau tak perlu-,"  
Sungmin langsung memotong ucapan Ryeowook,"Kyuhyun itu dekat dengan semua orang. Bukan Cuma KyuMin shipper yang menjamur dimana-mana, masih ada WonKyu shipper, HaeKyu shipper, MiXian shipper..."  
"Arrata! Tapi aku lebih tidak suka YeKyu shipper,"Ryeowook mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.  
"Hah, tentu saja. Kau kan suka Yesung hyung...",Sungmin mengeluarkan smirk-nya.  
" Mwoya! Eh,hyung, aku jadi kepikiran dengan nama couplemu bersama Kyuhyunie,"  
"Wae?"  
"KyuMin shipper... Bukankah itu artinya Kyuhyun yang jadi seme?"  
"Kalau pepatah bilang, Apalah arti sebuah nama... Hahaha..."  
"Ahahaha... Ne,ne, terserah kau saja,"  
Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan matanya yang berapi-api.

.

"Kyu, buka pintunya,"perintah Eunhyuk dengan tatapannya yang masih tertuju ke arah TV. Dengan malas, Kyuhyun membukakan pintu.  
"Kui Xian!",seseorang dengan erat langsung memeluknya.  
"Aaah! Mochi!",Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Henry.  
"Hey! Jangan berteriak-teriak begitu,napa?!",seorang namja dengan bentuk rahangnya yang khas membuat Kyuhyun dan Henry melepaskan acara pelukan mereka.  
"Aish! Mimi-ge mengganggu saja!",gerutu Kyuhyun dan Henry bersamaan. Membuat namja tersebut,Zhoumi, tertawa dengan tingkah mereka.  
"Aih! Manisnya dongsaengdeul-ku ini,"dengan gemas Zhoumi mencubit pipi KyuRy.  
Namun Henry cepat-cepat kabur, kini hanya Kyuhyun yang pipinya masih di cubit-cubit dengan brutal(?)  
"Hentikan,Gege...",pinta Kyuhyun tanpa(!) wajah memelas.  
"Ani, salah sendiri, kenapa kau manis sekali,hm?"  
"Yaa! Kau menyiksa maknae-ku!",  
"Teukie hyung...! Tolong aku! Mimi-ge menyiksaku!"  
Akhirnya Zhoumi melepaskan Kyuhyun.  
"Hahaha, mianhae... aku rindu sekali padanya,hyung,"ungkap Zhoumi seraya tersenyum manis.  
"Tapi nggak segitunya kalee...",ujar Leeteuk kemudian kembali ke dalam dorm.  
"Kajja, kita masuk!",Kyuhyun tanpa sadar menggandeng tangan Zhoumi. Sungmin yang tak sengaja melihatnya langsung menunjukkan wajah tidak sukanya.  
"Minie hyung kenapa?",tanya Henry yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Sungmin.  
"Hihihi... I don't know...,"sahut Ryeowook dengan kikikan pelan.

.

"Siwon masih setia dengan Kibumie,"  
"Donghae?"  
"Tentu saja denganku!"  
"Mmm... Yesung hyung?"  
"Kudengar Wookie suka sama Yesung hyungie ya?"  
"Eum! Itu benar! Tapi bagaimana kalau Yesung hyung sukanya dengan Kyuhyunie?"  
"Hmm.. menurutku tidak..."  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Zhoumi?"  
"Aku.. tidak yakin dengan itu. Mungkin : tidak, mungkin : ya..."  
"Eh, Hyukie hyung sama Minie hyung ngapain disini?",suara bass Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat dua orang yang tengah mengobrol –tanya jawab- itu terkejut.  
"Aish! Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Kau mengagetkan kami tau!",seru Eunhyuk sambil mengusap-usap dadanya.  
"Hahaha... mianhae..."  
"Ada apa kesini,Kyu?",Sungmin bertanya.  
"Eum... Tadi aku mencarimu,hyung,"ucap Kyuhyun. Jika dilihat dengan jelas, sebenarnya wajah Kyuhyun sudah memerah sekarang.  
Eunhyuk yang mendengarnya langsung tersenyum.  
"Good luck,hyung!",Eunhyuk beranjak, tak lupa menepuk bahu Sungmin.  
Kyuhyun keluar menuju teras belakang, sedangkan Eunhyuk masuk ke dorm.  
"Duduklah di sini,"Sungmin menepuk-nepuk lantai kosong di sebelahnya. Mengisyaratkan agar Kyuhyun duduk di situ.  
Kyuhyun pun mangangguk patuh, lalu duduk.  
Satu menit berikutnya suasana menjadi canggung dan hening. Keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.  
"Ehm,"Sungmin berdehem mencairkan suasana,"Kyu... Bagaimana menurutmu tentang KyuMin couple?"  
Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, kemudian menatap lurus ke depan dan tersenyum tipis.  
Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi membuat surai coklat Kyuhyun menari-nari. Cahaya bulan –walau tidak terlalu terang- menerangi wajah pucatnya. Membuat Sungmin lagi-lagi memuji kemanisan(?) Kyuhyun, ehm, dalam hati.  
"Jujur saja...emm... aku lebih suka MinKyu couple,"  
Sungmin tersenyum kecut,"Ah, aku tau, couple mu dengan Changmin,kan?"  
Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan semburat pink-mu,eoh?  
"Ani, itu tetap nama couple kita..."  
Sungmin menatap bingung pada Kyuhyun. Terlihat dari dahinya yang berkerut. Namun sesaat kemudian tatapan Sungmin berubah menjadi tatapan tak percaya.  
"Jadi... aku... kau...aku yang..."  
Kyuhyun mengangguk menganggapi kegagapan(?) Sungmin. Kini wajahnya bahkan lebih merah dari buah pete*Plak, ehm, buah apel malang (readers : woy! apel malang warnanya ijo,thor!)  
Aish... arra,arra... Apel merah maksudnya... -.-  
"Apa itu tandanya kau..."  
"Ne,saranghae,hyung,"  
Penuturan langsung dari Kyuhyun barusan membuat Sungmin melongo.  
Kyuhyun yang kemudian mengangkat wajahnya memandang bingung pada Sungmin.  
"Hyung? Hyung-ah? gwenchanayo?",Kyuhyun mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.  
Sesaat Sungmin tersadar dari masa tak percaya(?)nya. Dengan cepat kedua tangan Sungmin segera merengkuh tubuh ramping Kyuhyun ke pelukannya.  
"H-hyung...?"  
Sungmin mencium bahu Kyuhyun dengan lembut.  
"Nado saranghae,Kyunie-ya..."  
Diam-diam senyum Kyuhyun merekah. Kini ia tak perlu lagi curiga pada Ryeowook. Karena ia tau, orang yang Sungmin cintai adalah dirinya.  
Begitupula dengan Sungmin. Sungmin berniat akan secepatnya memberitau seluruh member, kalau mulai sekarang 'CHO KYUHYUN 'MUTLAK' HANYA MILIK LEE SUNGMIN. DAN TIDAK ADA YANG BOLEH MACAM-MACAM DENGAN KYUHYUN-NYA'.  
Sungmin yakin, peraturan itu akan membuat para seme patah hati.

FIN~


End file.
